Te Perdi
by Hananasu
Summary: Sasuke se da cuenta demasiado tarde que perdio al rubio...Pareja Principal: SasuNaru


Este es un one-shot cortito, espero que les guste, se me ocurrio de la nada, nos vemos en las proximas actualizaciones

Los quiere Hananasu

en las proximas actualizaciones les estare contando porque no he actualizado los fics y porque no me he pasado por aki ultimamente

* * *

><p>En una habitación de hotel se encontraban dos amantes durmiendo luego de una noche en la que demostraban todo lo que se amaban y se querían, uno de ellos era Uzumaki Naruto de 18 años de edad, rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y tres marquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacían ver como un kitsune, una persona alegre y divertida, el otro Sasuke Uchiha de 19 años, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, piel blanca como la nieve, frio y arrogante pero tiene su lado amable que muy pocos conocen.<p>

Este último era hijo de fugaku uchiha, un famoso hombre de negocios, multimillonario y presidente de grandes restaurantes a nivel mundial e internacional, respetados y conocidos por todo el mundo, también este era el chico más sexy y popular del instituto, donde actualmente se acaba de graduar de este.

Ama con locura a su Novio Naruto, con quien lleva una relación de más de tres años con altos y bajos como cualquier relación pero súper fuerte o eso creía hasta que la conoció, pero todo esto está a punto de acabar y este lo sabe. El moreno se había enamorado de una mujer mayor que él, de cabellos rosas, ojos color verde jade y una buena figura, ella era Sakura Haruno una famosa modelo a nivel internacional, estos llevaban saliendo aproximadamente seis meses a espaldas del rubio, sin que este nunca llegara a sospechar.

Ninguno de los dos sabia de la existencia del otro, pero no todo es color de rosa y eso lo sabía sasuke más que nadie, esa noche le hizo el amor a su rubio como nunca antes, era como una despedida sin que este se diera cuenta, pero el moreno lo tenía más claro que el agua, ese día se alejaría de su rubio y comenzaría una vida al lado de sakura la cual hacen dos meses le había propuesto matrimonio y esta había aceptado gustosamente.

Se levantó de la cama, se bañó y se vistió, miro una vez más hacia la cama viendo dormir al rubio que en ningún momento se había despertado, saco una carta que había escrito horas antes y la dejo en la mesa de noche que estaba pegada a la cama y sin más se fue de la habitación del hotel decidido dejando al rubio solo.

Este a despertar y no encontrar al moreno, lo busco por toda la habitación, ese día le iba a dar la mejor noticia de su vida, pero se había envuelto en el asunto y se le había olvidado, así que busco con nerviosismo al moreno, pero al no encontrarlo comenzó a desesperarse, hasta que regreso otra vez a la cama y vio la carta que había en ella. La abrió y la leyó, no tardo mucho cuando miles y miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos

**_''Lo siento Naruto…pero no puedo estar contigo…me enamore de otra persona''_**

**_Sasuke_**

Era lo único que decía la carta, la leía y la volvía a leer una y otra vez, todavía no se podía creer que el moreno lo hubiera dejado, después de tanto que habían pasado junto y todas las cosas se habían dicho.

Una semana luego de este suceso, en todos los periódicos y noticias del país, se veía la boda de la famosa modelo sakura haruno con Uchiha Sasuke, un acontecimiento que llamo mucho la atención de los medios y del público en general.

El rubio más deprimido no podía estar, lo había dejado por una mujer, tenía que admitir que esta era linda y se veía que venía de un buen mundo, pero se había llevado el amor de su vida y eso no lo podía perdonar, aunque apostaba que ella no sabía de su existencia.

El tiempo paso, cinco años para ser exactos desde aquella noche, cinco años en lo que el rubio trata de olvidar al moreno pero por más que intenta no puede, ahora dirige la empresa de su padre y se mantiene concentrado en el trabajo.

Uchihas corp.

Se veían tres moreno en una hermosa sala de juntas de color negro y rojo, estos hablaban en expandir sus negocios a otros lugares y a los mejores hoteles del país.

-Quiero que vayan a la empresa Namikaze y pidan una alianza con el presidente de la empresa- decía fugaku uchiha el presidente de la empresa y padre de sasuke e itachi.

Los otros al escuchar eso se quedaron sorprendidos y no era para menos, nadie nunca había conseguido una alianza con esa empresa y todos los empresarios anhelaban una alianza con ellos.

-Pero…-comenzó a hablar itachi

-pero nada, sé que nunca nadie ha conseguido una alianza con ellos pero nosotros seremos los primero en ello…entendieron- dijo mientras sus hijos asentían

Luego de la reunión, los dos morenos se dirigieron al centro de la cuidad de Tokio, Japón donde se ubicaba la empresa ''Namikaze'' dueña de los mejores hoteles del país y la más famosa a nivel internacional.

Por el camino el moreno comenzó a recordar al rubio, en ningún momento en los cinco años dejo de pensar en el todavía sentía algo por el rubio aunque no sabía que era, pero ahora tenía mejores cosas que pensar, como su esposa sakura con la que no llevaba una buena relación pero se entendían y más ahora que esta esperaba un hijo de él. El moreno más feliz no podía estar por fin le daría un heredero.

Entraron a la empresa siendo vistos por todos, ya todos sabían que tenían una cita con el presidente de la empresa, pero a estos esas miradas no le ocasionaban nada, ellos eran uchihas y eso no les impedía nada, subieron por el elevador y llegaron hasta una enorme puerta.

La secretaria ya los estaba esperando y los dejo pasar, cuando entraron se encontraron con un una elegante y glamurosa sala, donde el presidente los esperaba sentados en ella, este era Namikaze Minato, por alguna extraña razón al menor se le hizo conocido, pero trato de ignorar eso.

Los hermanos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y comenzaron a hablar.

-es bueno tener aquí a los uchihas…a que debo su visita-

Los hermanos comenzaron a contarles los que su padre había decidido y la alianza entre las dos empresas.

-me alegra mucho que quieran tener una alianza con nosotros pero el que se dedica a eso es mi único hijo…tendrán que convencerlo a el-

El rubio mando a su secretaria a llamar a su hijo y en cinco minutos por la puerta entro un hermoso rubio de ojos azules.

-me mandaste a llamar oto-san- dijo el rubio, mientras al moreno se le erizaba los pelos de pies a cabeza, esa voz tan conocida para este, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose con Naruto su rubio, el que había abandonado y hacen cinco años que no veía.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze- se presentó el rubio haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos, el no sabía que se llamaba así.

Dejando pasar eso de un lado, los morenos comenzaron a hablar con el rubio que en todo momento estuvo serio y atento a los que estos decían, cuando terminaron de hablar el menor dijo un rotundo no, no le gustaba las pautas que estaban escritas en el contrato y sin más se fue.

Sasuke en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando su hermano y el rubio no dejo de mirar a este último, miles de sensaciones volvieron a su corazón, todavía tenía que admitir que amaba al rubio, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Vio como el rubio salió del despacho y lo siguió con la mirada, encontrándose con el rubio dándole un fuerte abrazo a un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, quien después que se separaron se besaron, haciendo que el corazón del moreno se estrujara de dolor.

-Te perdí- murmuro el moreno

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio?<strong>_

_**Creen que merece una continuacion**_

_**Porque era un fic y lo hize un on**_

_**e-shot pero si quieren que lo continue lo continuo, ustedes deciden**_

_**Nos vemos... y Gracias por leer**_


End file.
